A Normal Day
by alohakaoha
Summary: The Prewett Brothers' last day. Oneshot.


It was a normal day. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. The sun rose, the paper delivered by a Prophet owl. "You burned the tea, again."

"How do you burn tea?" Fabian quipped, unfurling the pages of the Prophet onto the small kitchen table. He and Gideon had been on assignment, well neither of them considered it much of a task as it was all reconnaissance, but it basically whittled down to them doing a little facial transformation and strolling inconspicuously in the park where the supposed Death Eaters would meet to exchange information.

"You burn tea when you boil the water too hot, you pus-faced- damn."

"-remembered we're identical, then?" Fabian grinned. "Have you seen my watch?"

Gideon rolled his eyes. "I sent it off to Molly to get it fixed. Remember? The straps were blasted off in our last assignment. You know, where you almost lost your hand."

"Right. It was very Luke Skywalker. Almost." Fabian mused. "I mean... I wouldn't want Nott as my da' because then I'd be as ugly as Miss Bulgaria. Poor girl. I mean, I say I'd give anyone a chance, but she was hairier than a werewolf."

His brother's face screwed up into disdain. "Have you even seen a werewolf? And that would mean that we'd BOTH look like Miss Bulgaria. And since when were you in Bulgaria? We've never- unless it was that one shore leave weekend- oh Fabian, you- Are you sure it was a Miss?"

It was a very normal day.

Gideon annoyed Fabian enough with his pestering to finally clean the bathroom, as it _was_ his turn, that they ended up wrestling in the living room because Fabian was that bothered. "I bloody hate you." He yelled, pointing a ill performed cleaning spell at the toilet.

There was a loud noise and much swearing. "Did you get toilet water all over you?" Gideon roared, trying to contain his laughter as he read through the paper. He threw down the paper and summoned the camera, running into the bathroom to take a picture of Fabian. His hair was clinging to the side of his face and he was squinting so as not to get any toilet water in his eyes. "Mol's gonna _love_ this. NOW she'll know you weren't listening when she was teaching us how to clean."

Fabian made a very rude gesture in Gideon's direction. "Sod off you bloody wanker."

"Nah, I'd rather not, this is great." Gideon laughed, snapping another picture. The last laugh was on him when Fabian lunged at him, hugging his brother tightly. "Oh... shit."

"Exactly."

Until sunset, things had gone swimmingly.

Their entire reconnaissance mission in the park consisted of Gideon scratching his false mustache that he transfigured onto his face and Fabian trying to adjust to life as a paunchy middle aged man. "Middle aged men don't strut."

"Not strutting. Walking with confidence. And you look like a star in one of those muggle skin flicks. Like the smarmy cabana boy." Fabian countered.

Gideon shook his head, "Well the smarmy cabana boy doesn't talk to middle aged men, now get on with it."

"Remind me later to never eat four helpings of treacle tart again. Ever." Fabian groaned. "I'd rather not look like a baby whale."

But there had been no sightings in the park. Nothing, They stayed till the wee hours of the morning when Gideon returned to Fabian, no longer in costume, and Fabian no longer a paunchy old man. "There's something wrong. I think we've been found out."

"What do we do?" Fabian replied evenly. There was no need to sound panicked. There was really no need to talk as they already knew that they had to go back to their flat. "Death Eaters will want one of two things from us."

"To have us tell them where the Order is-"

"-or to have us join up."

"No way-"

"-in hell."

The walk back to the house was silent, as it always had been, both brothers were often quiet as they sifted through the information they gathered. There was no Dark Mark, nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary to mark their flat as different from the others. Fabian looked at his brother before they opened the door. He wore the same grim expression. "What's the plan?"

"Do we ever have one?" Gideon shrugged as he turned the key. Cloaked in the darkness and billowing robes, faces hidden by grotesque masks, four Death Eaters quickly circled the brothers, and they stood proudly in the middle, backs against each other. One of them stepped closer to Gideon, which earned him a wand to the chest.

"We can make this very easy, Prewett-" He said slowly, "-no need for violence."

Fabian snorted, "Did Moldy Voldy finally let you do big boy work, then, Yaxley? After killing what, elderly Muggles? I'm sure they put up _QUITE_ the fight." He muttered a spell at the two Death Eaters pointing their wands at him, both of whom yelled in surprise when ropes materialised out of nowhere.

"Can you imagine the pensioners, Fabian?"

" 'Reginald...grab my teeth from the cup, I'll have at this plucky house robber'" Fabian cackled, his brother unable to see his attempt at being a gummy old woman.

" 'No, Mildred, I'll get my walking cane and have at him first- Lord Twat sent you with Crabbe and Goyle? Little faith in you, poor sod." Gideon laughed, sending a full body bind towards the other non-Yaxley Death Eater. He blocked it, voice eerily familiar. "Ahh Barty! Won't dad be proud?"

"Well, guess we've actually got to do a bit of work to get rid of this lot, Gid, what do you say?" Fabian asked, not taking his eyes off of the yowling masses that were Crabbe and Goyle.

Crouch cleared his throat and spoke with the smoothness that a life in political circles taught a person. "I would not be so glib in discussing our Dark Lord. Like Yaxley said before... comedy hour," He sneered, "we could make this easy."

"Join up with us and the Dark Lord will, er..." Yaxley stammered as Gideon gave him a steely glare.

"Are you using the shite in your pants look that you gave to that bloke at the apothecary that was about to fight you for dragon livers?" Fabian asked. "That's a good face, brother. I say it because we share the same one, but if that's the face-"

"Silence!" Crouch yelled irritably.

"Sorry, your Death Eatership, sir." Fabian snorted. "Continue."

"Wanker." Gideon muttered.

"The Dark Lord has offered to forgive you for your behaviour towards some of his colleagues, namely up in Marston Moor." Crouch replied, almost casual in his answer. Casual enough for someone with a wand pointed at his chest. "Bellatrix said that you must have been good if you managed to give her a nasty gash. Most people don't make it out alive in a match with Bellatrix and Rodolphus, but you two... You're strong, you're powerful. You're trusted on your side. Join up with us and- you can overtake Bellatrix easily, become the Dark Lord's most trusted confidants-"

Fabian yawned. "Are you listening to this, Gideon? Oi, no moving, you big lump." He said, pointing a wand at Crabbe, simultaneously kicking Goyle hard in the side.

"I think the bugger wants us to join up." Gideon replied gruffly. "What do you think, brother, join up with Lord Poofter and the Sunshine Band?"

"Ooh, sign me up, sign me up. I want to make England into land of the inbreds. I mean they already make fun of us abroad for having bad teeth, why not having a mum and sister be the same person? Oh where _DO_ I SIGN?" Fabian rolled his eyes. "Oh for Heaven's sake." He placed a Full Body Bind on Crabbe and Goyle so that he could turn around to get his brother proper assistance. He pointed his wand at Yaxley.

"So, I guess you've got the one with the caterpillar brow and I've got the skinny minnie with the hair?" Gideon grinned.

"Well, yeah," Fabian snickered, "only birds fight other birds, so... naturally."

Bright flashes. Howls of pain from both sides. An even match leaves wands pointed at every single person in the room.

"Considering my hangover, I'd say we're evenly matched with the Yak and the Ponce." Gideon grinned over at Fabian, his wand at Crouch's throat.

Fabian's infectious laugh filled the room, though he still kept a close stance on Crouch, "Hangover? What a pansy! After one drink of Firewhiskey? Gid-"

But Fabian never finished the sentence. A bright jet of green light hit him square in the back. A fifth player had entered the game.

'Only cowards attack their enemies from behind' The gruff voice of Mad-Eye Moody echoed in Gideon's head, stunned into silence.

"Where's your wit now, you filthy blood traitor? Thought you could get away with what you did to me, Prewett?"

With a flourish he hexed Yaxley and Crouch, lunging at Dolohov, attacking him solely with the brute strength that lay within his fists. "You FUCKING COWARD. I _will_ kill you." He took out his wand and pointed it at him

"And break the rules of your precious society? Pacifists." Dolohov spat blood, wiping the corners of his mouth with his sleeve

"I'll break any rule for the twat who killed my brother."

A glint of movement from out of the corner of his eye. Gideon around to subdue the attackers. In that one split second, a fleeting moment of vulnerability, Gideon Prewett fell next to his brother.

And it had been such a normal day.


End file.
